


Friends

by Hazzahlovestommo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzahlovestommo/pseuds/Hazzahlovestommo
Summary: A stupid mistake in potion leads to a series of events that might (wink wink) end up in Harry and Draco falling for each other.





	1. The Start of It All

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything.

 

 

It isn’t every day the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry see two boys from different houses sitting together in the Great Hall. And if that’s not all, they were not just _any_ boys; they were THE Harry Potter and THE Draco Malfoy.  Again, if that didn’t make _everyone_ fall to their feet and just _STARE,_ it’s the fact that they were talking and _LAUGHING together_ that finally did it.

“Hey Potter, could you pass me the pie?” The Draco Malfoy asked, oblivious to all the prying eyes.

“Why, of course, Malfoy! Here you go!” The Harry Potter replied, with a strange twinkle in his eyes that somehow made him look scary or perhaps crazy or both, depends on which angle you are looking from really.

“Thank you, Potter.” Draco Malfoy said and eyed all the prying eyes with mild interest. By now, everyone was watching shamelessly anyways.

“You’re welcome!” Harry Potter chirped, looking so unaffected by this phenomenon that one would think it was a daily occurrence for these two to be sitting together (on the Hufflepuff table nonetheless, the Slytherins still couldn’t get over it.) and being civil to each other even if it was rather uncomfortable and creepy for the rest of the witches and wizards present in the Great Hall.

“So Potter, How’s Granger and Wease-Weasley doing?”  Draco Malfoy asked which elicited several gasps and a loud _thunk_ from the Gryffindor table.

Ronald Weasley, also from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the creator of the loud noise(he dropped his spoon) sat there on the Gryffindor table with his mouth hanging wide open and a look of pure horror on his eyes. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley’s girlfriend, sat beside him looking not so good herself. But at the very least her mouth wasn’t hanging open. But she still had the shocked look like the rest of the student and teacher body.

“What? No _mudblood_ Malfoy?” Harry Potter asked with a grin (which really does not make any sense considering the present situation).

 Everybody held their breath. This was it. Now all the hexes and curses would start. Now the wizarding world will make sense again (Well, as much sense as it made before this, no matter how little that was). Whatever sick game they were playing with each other or with Hogwarts, will finally end because no way would Malfoy stay silent to that.

“What are you talking about? I’ve never used such a silly and not to mention absolutely ‘offensive to muggleborn wizards OR witches’ word in my entire life! I hope you are kidding, Potter! Ahahahaaaha!”

There was another loud _thunk_ in the great hall. But no one paid attention to that. Though, if they did, they would have seen a bushy-haired girl falling from her seat in the Gryffindor table.

“Yeah! I was just kidding!” Harry Potter said this time with a steady look in his eyes.

So this super-suspicious-and-not-to-mention-creepy conversation between the two rivals went on for about fifteen minutes with everybody else staring and few (mostly-unnoticed) fainting students before Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry finally realized that it was time he took some actions because if he didn’t, all his lemon drops will die of loneliness(ah yeah, some students say he may be off his rockers after the final battle since now he has no psycho-pathetic killer to think about but it is not confirmed by healers).

So he cast a simple delusional charm on the boys and finally the great hall got back its familiar chatter and clinks of spoons and goblets.

Unfortunately, this didn’t go unnoticed by the two boys.

“I can’t believe I have to pretend to be _your_ friend.” Draco hissed.

“Well, I, on the other hand, am so thrilled to be yours, Malfoy!” Harry hissed after rolling his eyes.

“Shut up Potter, they’ll _notice._ ” Draco looked from right to left to see if anybody noticed their actual conversation. Fortunately, they didn’t.

 

“Well, it’s your entire fault anyways!” Harry accused, knowing that this will definitely get a rise out of the blond boy.

“MY fault? MY FAULT? How the hell is this _MY FAULT,_ Potter?” Draco spat angrily.

How the hell does The Chosen One accuse him of this? This wasn’t his fault. Not at all. He didn’t _ask_ The Chosen One to sit with him in potions. This was all on Potter. He was the one who were acting out of character. Harry Potter does NOT, voluntarily sit with a Malfoy at ANY circumstances, particularly not with Draco Malfoy. But somehow, that was what led to this whole mess in the first place.

 

 ** _1 hours ago_** ….

 

 

“Move over, Malfoy, I don’t have all day!” The green eyed boy said. The silver-misty eyed boy just stared thinking that Potter may have finally cracked.

“Stop staring Malfoy and move your arse!”

Draco Malfoy finally got his usual wit back.

“I’ll move my fucking arse when you move yours out of Hogwarts!” Draco sneered.

“Language, Mr. Malfoy.” Professor Snape, the potion master of Hogwarts slash ex-death eater slash spy for the light slash godfather of Draco Malfoy, said eyeing his most favorite and least favorite student worriedly. 

Draco Malfoy didn’t seem to notice this. His eyes were on the Chosen One.

“Gee, don’t worry, that will happen as soon as I’m done with my N.E.W.T.S, and that will happen if I pass potions and to do that, I need to attend the class first, so Move. Over.” Harry Potter said.

Draco Malfoy stared. Again. For a long time. Until….

“Oh for Merlin’s sake Malfoy! Letting me sit beside you won’t kill you!”

Malfoy didn’t look convinced by this. In fact, one would think he looked even more worried.

But after staring for about 1 minute without even blinking, he finally decided that if Potter planned on killing him in potions class, then he was, as they said in French, bollocks and not to mention utterly stupid. So he finally moved over and let Potter sit beside him.

15 minutes gone by with no more than a few “Don’t drop that yet Potter!”, “Read the instructions you stupid git!” “Show off”, “Shut up Potty” passed here and there.

Everything was fine until Harry dropped the newt eyes a second before he should. Malfoy noticed it too but before he could stop this, the potion in the cauldron changed to a ghoulish brown color and started bubbling violently.

“It seems I was right Potter! You ARE here to kill me!” Malfoy shouted while backing off from their table.

“Oh shut up Malfoy! If I wanted you dead then why do you think I saved your sorry arse from Azkaban?” Harry shouted back.

“You take that back Potter!” Malfoy spat and raised his wand threateningly.

“You only did that because you owed mother a life debt! It had nothing to do with your oh-so-non-existent-generosity!”

Harry fumed violently and flicked his wand at Malfoy. Malfoy flew across the room and hit the stone wall hard. Everybody gasped. Hermione screamed, “Harry! Stop it!”

Malfoy gasped in pain and fired a hex at Harry. Harry wasn’t fast enough.

“That’s ENOUGH!” Professor Snape’s angry voice boomed. He was a little busy controlling the disaster of a potion the two brats had created to notice the first few exchanges.

“Both of you will go to the headmasters office now!” But after seeing both boys current state, he said,

‘’First go to the infirmary!”

And that’s how they both ended up in the hospital wing 10 minutes later covered in bandages and listening to Madam Pomfrey ranting about brats and potion incidents.

Finally they were saved from the healer’s ranting by their respective Head of Houses.

Professor McGonagall was looking very pissed while Professor Snape was not trying to hide his evil smirk at all which kinda gave Harry the impression that something very bad was about to happen.

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, I am very disappointed in you two. I would have thought that after seven years, you two would be able to put aside your differences but I seem to think I was definitely wrong!” Professor McGonagall looked pointedly at Harry.

“I have tried to be considerate Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy but I am afraid I am left with no choice!” Professor took a deep breath here and Professor Snape continued to smirk. “Professor Snape and I have decided” Professor Snape looked absolutely delighted by now, “that you two aren’t allowed to play Quidditch” both boys gasped but Professor McGonagall continued, “until you learn to live with each other and be friends!”

Both boys gasped again. 

“Friends with _POTTER_?”  

“Friends with Malfoy? _”_

“Yes Mr. Potter, I do believe that’s exactly what Minerva said.” Professor Snape drawled.

“But Professor!” Draco whined, “It’s _Potter!”_

“Yes I happen to know that Draco but this has been going on long enough and this will stop from now, you two will learn to be friends or you can say goodbye to Quidditch forever!” Professor Snape snapped.

“Professor! We are very sorry, aren’t we Malfoy?”

Draco nodded vigorously.

“I am sorry Potter but this won’t help, but I do appreciate it!” Professor McGonagall chirped.

And that is how they both ended up in this mess.


	2. So . . . now what?

**_Back in the Great Hall.._ **

****

“Yes Malfoy, it is! Now stop being childish and lower your voice for merlin’s sake! They may not be able to see us but they can hear us!” Harry snapped.

Draco glared at Harry. Then he sighed and asked,

“So what’s the plan? How are we gonna get out of this one?”

“We become best friends of course!” Harry drawled sarcastically. Draco snorted at that.

“No Potter I’m serious!” and he looked serious too.

“Well, let’s just keep up the pretense until we can come up with a better plan and that means we have to act like friends around our _real_ friends too! We can’t just sit in the Hufflepuff table forever!” 

“Obviously! I can’t believe you dragged me into this! I mean acting to be friends with The Chosen One is one thing but sitting with the Puffypuffs is just crossing the line!” Draco visibly shuddered. Harry just rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, students started getting up and started going to their respective classes.

Harry and Draco got up too since they were finished as well and started walking towards the giant door when someone called, “Harry! Wait up!”

Harry and Draco didn’t realize before this that the delusional charm was removed from them. So when Harry saw Hermione and Ron walking towards him, realization hit him like a buldger.

“Hermione! Ron! What’s up?”

“Harry! What’s going on?” Hermione said eyeing Draco who was just standing beside Harry.

“Nothing! What are you talking about?” Harry replied innocently.

“We mean this!” Ron said pointing his finger at Malfoy, “What’s going on with you and him? Why weren’t you sitting with us?”

“You know Weasley, It’s not nice to point at someone.” Draco sneered.

Ron was about to retort when Harry said, “Not now Ron! I’ll tell you later, now we have to get to class!”

He then turned to Draco. “I have Divination now, I’ll see you later Malfoy.”

“Yeah whatever Potter.” Malfoy said before walking away.

 

***********************************************

 

_Worst day ever **.**_

That was what Neville Longbottom was thinking while sitting in one of the beds in the infirmary. It wasn’t because he got detention by Snape because he sneezed all over his healing elixir because really now, that’s part of his daily routine. Sometimes he’s afraid that he won’t get detention, and then the world will end or another dark lord will rise.

 

Anyways, so it wasn’t because of that.

It also wasn’t because he just got dumped by his very short time (a bit more than a week) girlfriend Lavender Brown. Because, Neville would never tell this to anyone, he didn’t actually like the girl. To put it simply, she was dumb. Like really dumb. Even more than Pansy Parkinson. Even _Luna Lovegood_ was saner than her. And very annoying. Her high pitched voice is only good for muggle horror movie which Neville doesn’t like either.

So, no, that wasn’t why he had the _worst day ever_.

It was because, well… Neville really can’t tell what happened back there. It was just _weird_ and also painful for obvious reasons. Even weirder than what happened at lunch.

 

 

**_A few hours ago_ **

****

Neville wasn’t having a very good day today. In fact, one would say he was having a fairly bad day. First he got detention in potions even though Snape was distracted by Harry and Malfoy’s newest brawl, he still had the time to say two words, “Detention, Longbottom.” Oh well, you can’t have everything. Then his annoying girlfriend showed up and accused him of cheating and broke up. That was just too much. Who would Neville cheat with? It was common knowledge in Hogwarts that if there was one guy who would win the Sweetest guy EVA! award which, by the way, doesn’t exist, YET, it would have to be Neville. He could never do any wrong to anyone.

He was on his way to herbology class when he thought he heard some whispering. He stopped and tried to listen again. But after a while, he realized he was just paranoid or something. And besides, he didn’t want to be late to the one class he excelled at.

But sometimes we do not get the things we want.

Just then he heard an “ _Expelliarmus!”_ and saw Malfoy fall out of a broom closet and Harry holding his wand in his hand behind him. Harry looked infuriated with Malfoy.

“ _Locomotor wibbly!_ ”

Harry dodged it.

“ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ”

But then Harry saw Neville but it was too late.

Malfoy’s spell had hit Neville and now he was no longer standing. His legs had turned jelly and all his notes scattered on the ground and he screamed in pain and horror.

“Oh no Bloody hell Malfoy!” Harry and Malfoy both ran towards Neville. When Neville saw Malfoy running towards him, he had thought that Malfoy would shout at him for letting himself get in the fight.

But before Malfoy could say anything, Harry said “I am so sorry Neville! Malfoy and I were just….we were just practicing for Defense Against The Dark Arts!” _They were doing what? Since when did these two practiced together???_

“We were doing what-” Harry shoved Malfoy a bit.

“Yeah! Right. Sorry mate, I didn’t mean to hit you or even Potter! It was just for practice!”

_Wait hold it. Did Malfoy just bloody_ apologize _?_

It was all too much for Neville to take. So he fainted.

 

Worst Day Indeed.

 

 

Harry had told Ron and Hermione everything during Divination which was very easy because after the war, they brought Professor Trelawney back and for some reason, she had mellowed down a bit and was grateful towards the Trio so she kind of let them do anything in the class.

After they were done talking, Hermione had the courage to say what Ron was thinking, “But Harry, this is Malfoy we’re talking about, how is this going to work?”

“And what about Quidditch mate? You are our seeker!” Ron added.

“Yes and Malfoy is Slytherin’s seeker so he cares about it as much as we do, it’ll work I promise.” Harry said although he didn’t seem so sure himself either.

The class had finally ended so Harry stopped talking and excused himself to go see Malfoy to talk about their plan.

After he met Malfoy, everything was fine until Malfoy heard the plan.

“Hell no! No Way! You can’t be serious!” Malfoy started.

Harry shushed him to be silent and signaled him to get inside the broom closet beside them.

“Why?? What’s wrong with all of us hanging out together? They are actually really awesome friends Malfoy!” Harry whispered.

“You mean mudblood and weasel? She punched me in the face in 3rd year! Don’t think I forgot about that!” Malfoy whispered back.

“Do not call them that Malfoy, I’m warning you”

“Oh I’m so scared! The Chosen One is warning me! So scary!”

“That’s it!”

And that’s how the two started throwing hexes and curses at each other and everything wasn’t so bad until Neville got in the way and made it worse.

After the jelly-leg jinx hit Neville, Harry tried really hard to let Neville know that this wasn’t them fighting because they already had their quidditch taken away, if Professor McGonagall got to know about this then they were both screwed. But Neville didn’t seem to be focused enough (with all the pain and what not) to get it. So, they hoped that when Neville woke up, he wouldn’t remember. They also made sure that Madam Pomfrey knew that this was indeed an accident and they were “Only just practicing for Defense because Potter is so good at it” To which Draco got a glare but Madam Pomfrey wasn’t even hearing anyways because she was too busy with Neville and even then it didn’t look like she believed their story so they went out.

“What a day!” Harry exhaled after coming out of the infirmary.

“Yeah I agree, this has been a disastrous day” Malfoy replied.

“Let’s just go to bed”

“What? Be-Bed?” Harry looked utterly shocked.

Malfoy stared at Harry and walked closer to him. Almost too close. And then he knocked on Harry’s brain, “Do you ever use this thing Potter?”

“Shut up” Harry replied a little too late, “I was just distracted with something”

“Were you distracted by my irresistible good looks, Potter?” Malfoy smirked, still really close to Harry's face.

“No! Go away you self-absorbed git!”

“Is that how we refer to our best friends, Potter?”

Harry just glared at Malfoy. “Alright fine, you’re no fun Potty, Night!”

And with that Malfoy walked towards the dungeon while Harry just stood there thinking how stupid he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this weekly! Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and please send me feedbacks (Hopefully positive)


End file.
